1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable stone setting and more particularly, to a finger ring in which the jewel stone may be readily changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to provide a finger ring in which the jewel stone can be readily removed and another type or color of stone installed. This type of ring will permit a wearer to match other jewelry articles, clothing or accessories. While it is known in the art to provide rings in which the ornamental part can be changed, most are relatively complicated and costly to manfacture.
Elliot, in U.S. Pat. No. 899,296, shows a ring which is split diametrically and hinged opposite the stone. The stone and setting is removable. Obsboum, U.S. Pat. No. 1,152,340, also teaches a diametrically split ring with a hinge or pivot immediately below the stone. The split ends opposite the stone, when unlocked swing inwardly to release the stone. Estrin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,375, disclose a ring split equatorially and hinged opposite the stone. The stone is in a special setting and is interchangeable.
Greenfield, U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,886, teaches a ring having a setting which is screwed into the ring with means for closing a set of prongs onto a stone when the setting is screwed downwardly. Rings for a spherical stones are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,227 to Ricci, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,376 to Willner. Each depends upon the elasticity of the ring material to permit spherical stones to be snapped in and out of the setting.
There is a need for a simple low cost ring in which the stone is easily changeable and in which the stone is held securely.